Problem: Daniel has 6 kiwis for every 6 bananas. Write the ratio of kiwis to bananas as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $6:6$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $6 \text{ to } 6$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{6}{6}=1$ Therefore, $1$ is the ratio of kiwis to bananas written as a simplified fraction.